


Days Gone By

by veryterriblewritings



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Exposition, F/M, No Dialogue, Song Fiction, characters are nameless, so he could be any member of day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: Sometimes, I will miss you. Sometimes, even when I say I'm okay, I'll cry because of you.





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna try exposition styled writing so i picked a song and let the word vomit begin, basically. so, really you're just going to be reading sentences after sentences of me yapping whilst listening to a song. oh yeah, nameless characters, so, the "he" could be anyone, really.

Nobody had told him before that trying to remember days that had gone by is like trying to remember a dream you had when you’re already fully awake and already have the grasp of reality within your hands. In other words, you can only remember how the dream made you feel, whether you’re happy or sad. In other words, you can never really remember any specific events that took place in the dream, nor can you arrange the sequence of the dream. In other words, you have no idea how you got here, to this moment, right now.

Nobody had ever told him that trying to keep and cherish good memories was difficult. Because it’s not like your brain was a database filled with movie-like memories that you could play on the TV, as per request. And almost always, you didn’t remember because you were too focused to pay attention to the little details around you.

But he knew that now as he sat on the sand, staring at the horizon, where the sky meets the ocean that ready to swallow the sun, welcoming the night. He remembered that once he was sitting at this very same spot, waiting for the sun to set, with her. He remembered how he said that he loved her and how lucky he was to have found someone like her. He remembered all that, remembered how happy he felt then but he couldn’t place a finger on how he came to say that, because right now, as he was looking at the sunset, he felt nothing, other than the fact he should head over to hotel room now that it was going to be dark out here.

How he had associated looking at sunset together with his luck of meeting her, he’d never know now nor can he remember it. Simply because there wasn’t a connection at all. Sunset just means that night has begun. That’s all it was, it is and all it will ever be.

But he remembered how happy he was when he was with her. He tried to relive the memories, rekindle the flame of the blown-out candles of his feelings when he was with her. But he could never do it right. He’d never be able to remember what was it that made him so happy when he was with her. All he’d ever known was that from the beginning until the day they chose to go on their own ways, there was never a single sad day.

Not that they’d never fought before. But he could never remember the days where fights happened. Maybe he just didn’t want to remember. Although at one point, he wanted to find those sad days, just so it would be easier to let her go, to hate her. But he never could, their love was too beautiful for him to associate it with bad feelings.

Trying to remember those happy days was also like that. Like trying to remember a dream. He remembered being happy but he couldn’t tell at what point or what she did to make him happy. He just was.

It was so hard trying to remember it all that he couldn’t even remember why they ended it in the first place when here he was, trying to make sense of things, trying to remember again. All he’d known was that silence between the two of them used to be comforting, albeit awkward. They could go days without words, just letting their eyes speak for them, letting the little gestures tell the other how much one was loved. But towards the end, the silence was painful, a feeling that was bothering and annoying, bubbling at the pit of their stomachs. The silences would make days longer, time dreadfully crawled away, and spending those time, those moments together seemed more wasted that staying together became a silly idea.

That was why they decided to not stay together. Because as much as he was trying to recreate that happy, contented feelings in his heart, he knew that he would never get it from reminiscing the memories of an already dead relationship.

But then, what was he doing there? Looking at sunset alone? Letting his troubled thoughts and useless longings get the best of him? Well, it’s because sometimes, no matter how terrible a relationship is, you can’t help but to miss it. Especially if the relationship was not at all terrible, like this one. It was a beautiful relationship, they loved each other, he was sure of that, and he had never once had to doubt their love for each other, even to that very last day.

Even when their time together felt wasted at some point, he would never take it all back. If he could turn back time, he would do everything exactly the same. He would go down the exact same path, make the same exact choices.

That’s how you know the love was beautiful. You would leave it in the past and yet kept it within you. Moving on with your life and yet you tried to remember it from time to time. Saying that you’re okay with moving on, smiling as you repeated the words like a broken record and yet you cried when you miss her so much. Looking back as you move forward. No hatred, no regret, just love that had already passed.

Just happy days that had gone by.


End file.
